Harry Potter and the God of Time
by A Fawkes Named Kurama
Summary: The Magical world has been exposed. Wizards are forced into hiding. Harry sends his soul back in time with a thirst for genocide. Time Travel Slytherin!Dark!Harry Dumbledore!Weasley!Bashing
1. Prologue: The Past, Present, & Future

' _Thought' - 'I need to get out of here'_

"Speaking" - "That'll be ᵴ4 & Ƙ20"

 _§Parseltongue§ - "§Mussst have the precioussss§"_

 **~Spells~ - "~Avada Kedavra~"**

 _ **[Foreign language] - "[Listen to me, Dementor, next time you try to suck out my soul there will be hell to pay.]" Spoken in perfect Enochian**_

₲1 = 1 Galleon

Ş1 = 1 Sickle

Ƙ1 = 1 Knut

₲1 = Ş17 = Ƙ29

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling

$1 = 1 U.S. Dollar

₲1 = £10 = $16.00

* * *

Harry Potter, one hundred ninety years old and one of the last surviving being capable of magic in the world, blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to restore his vision. His ears still rang from the explosion and being half-blinded left him close to helpless. He dashed the tears from his eyes, ignoring the molten lava that rained down around him.

The Muggles had developed a new type weapon called a gravitational bomb. The explosion from the weapon would generate intense gravity waves designed to shake targets to pieces by disrupting the local gravity fields. A squib scientist for the purpose of disrupting and destroying wards designed the gravity bomb.

Harry had just apparated out of the final stronghold for wizards, Hogwarts, one might think this would be one of the first places attacked considering most squibs knew of the famed boarding school. However when Hogwarts was first attacked nearly 100 years ago and almost destroyed emergency protocols left in place by one or more of the founders used most of its magical energy and drained the entirety of four whole ley lines that it sat upon. The school ended up using a mass teleport and placed itself right at the bottom of the Bermuda Triangle.

Harry was flabbergasted; apparently the Muggles made a large-scale version of the gravity bomb and dropped it right to the bottom of the Devil's Triangle. There were strong magnetic currents running through the Bermuda Triangle, heightened by the ambient magic given off by Hogwarts and the rest of the Magical population. Now this bomb was way more destructive than anyone could've imagined the magnetic shockwave that was released when the bomb exploded was enhanced by the ambient magic and the magnetic currents in the area, what this did was send a magnetic pulse through the center of the earth and to each the North and South Pole. Absolutely no one could have predicted what was going to happen next, the pulse was just strong enough to cause a magic induced polar shift. This was a global catastrophe that would more than likely wipe out the rest of the Muggles that remained on Earth.

"Ha-ha fucking Muggles" Harry chuckled at the irony of it all, the reason the Muggles started the war in the first place was because they believed that Wizards/Magicals would end up destroying the earth with one of their unholy spells.

Everywhere he looked there was destruction, the very ground he stood on was rapidly shaking because of a multitude of medium and large magnitude earthquakes, to his right a 1000 meters off was a crack in the earth spewing out molten lava at an unprecedented rate, on his left was twister that just kept getting bigger and bigger, in the sky was a variety a things, molten rock, hail, rain, numerous bolts of lightning, trees that had been uprooted, etc. and right behind moving at enormous speeds appeared to be a tsunami made out of earth, water, mud, rocks, and trees. Harry looked at this magically powered natural disaster or man made disaster depending on how you look at it and pulled out the one thing that has saved his life more times than he can count during this century long war, his trusty time turner.

* * *

Harry's time turner wasn't just any old ministry sanctioned thing. Harry found the personal time turner of Chronos, or as most people know him, Father Time. One could say that Harry found this time turner by sheer luck or maybe it was stroke of fate. After the war against Voldemort or as Harry now started to refer to him in his mind 'Tom', the resurrection stone had disappeared from the headmaster's office and Harry was furious he was finally going to be the first person ever to unite all The Hallows but it seemed that this was not going to be the case. Harry searched for 20 years after the defeat of Voldemort and used Legilimency and Obliviate more times than a platoon of aurors used in their entire career. Throughout his search, he had gained dirt on nearly ¾ of every pureblood family in the magical world. He also learned many odd facts and through an adamant use of Occlumency he linked together several recent rumors and fairy tales, he formed several leads on magical items which could quite possibly be the resurrection stone.

Nineteen years into his search Harry had almost given up on the stone, he raided dungeons, pureblood castles, Muggle castles, dragon lairs, pyramids, ancient tombs, crypts, catacombs, burrows, caves, ravines, shrines, churches and more. After about 10 years of searching Harry stopped thinking that a person took the stone and the stone teleported itself when someone with 2 hallows was nearby with the intention to have all 3 of them. So he started digging up old legends through records in most pureblood homes and various Gringotts vaults he had broken into during his search. So he started going into any and all areas that might have some sort of 'hidden treasure'. He found many Muggle and magical items during his raids to find the one item he truly wanted. It was during the 19th year of searching that harry had exhausted pretty much every old rumor or story that mentioned some kind of treasure, one riddle stuck out to him that he found in ancient located in the Black family library

 _'I am the measureless and the immeasurable._

 _'I am more precious than gold but cannot be bought, earned, or saved._

 _'Sometimes I fly, sometimes I crawl, but I always pass inexorably._

 _'You mark me, try to save me, waste me, bide me, race against me._

 _'You measure me incessantly, with a passion for precision that borders on the obsessive.  
_

 _'I am so vitally enmeshed within the fabric of all existence, in fact, that it's hard even to conceive of me as an independent entity and when you try, the result is less than enlightening._

 _'So try and find me!_

The only way to have read this poem was with mage sight, Harry always kept mage site activated when searching for clues, but he had never encountered something quite like this before. This poem was written in magic, there was no other language; just magic and he understood magic because all Magicals understand magic on an instinctual level. After about 30 seconds of reading the poem the page burst into sand. It took Harry over 5 years to translate this poem from magic into his native tongue of English. Five years after that Harry finally found a clue! What seemed like the 1000th desert he had been to the sand finally matched what he saw was light brown colored sand, whirling slightly and had a sinking feeling to it, this was not why Harry knew this sand was the same as he could describe hundreds of areas with sand this way, it was the magical signature! The small amount of magic the poem used when it burst into sand primordial and primitive. Harry was currently flying above the sand using raw wandless magic to hold him in the air.

Harry started descending to the ground to look for clues about the treasure. The moment Harry touched the ground a massively oppressive magical force immediately forced him to the ground and knocked him out.

When Harry woke up he was immediately alert and pulled his wand and kodachi out, he started using swords about 2 years after starting the search for his stone, when he found a few in the crypt of a Japanese wizard, it became very convenient for close range combat.

"Hello, Mortal I see you solved my riddle" A voice entered Harry's mind slipping right through his master level occlumency barriers

In the face of this enemy, which was covered by shadows, Harry was shaking inside he knew he could never defeat this entity as long as he lived, on the outside however was Harry cold demeanor that he developed after the war against Voldemort was over.

"Did I? That's nice to know I have been trying to solve this particular clue for years, May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" Harry asked with a pleasant smile, throughout the years after Hogwarts Harry learned to embrace his Slytherin side. Situations were much smoother after this, his Gryffindor side was still very strong though, and I mean he's been hunting treasures for nearly 20 years.

"Hahahaha very well, my name is Chronos, and now what shall we give you for solving my riddle" Chronos said still standing within the shadows waved his hand and a table with 3 ornately designed chests appeared, all half the size of square meter. Chronos walked forward out of the shadows with a time like aura emanating from his skin that seemed to reflect a single second and eons all at once. He looked like an old man with a white beard donning a cloak and times carrying a scythe with an hourglass connected to the end of the scythe with a chain, hanging on his neck was a necklace that oddly looked like a time turner.

"Now choose one, _the time is nigh_." The entity spoke

Harry is looking at each box trying to notice even the minutest difference, however there are none. This leads him to think another treasure may be somewhere else in the room. Harry glances up and looks at the necklace Chronos is wearing and he senses the same the primordial magic on the necklace that was on the poem and what he felt when the magical presence knocked him out. He can also sense the same magic coming off the scythe in spades, but for some reason the magic on the necklace seems more complex.

Harry starts lifting his hand "I choose the necklace" Harry thought it was too best to not say your necklace as that might dissuade this mighty entity. He also did not pick the scythe because for one he has no idea how to use one and he was not so sure the being with so much divine power would give up his weapon.

"Hahahaha. I never thought you would pick my necklace. I only wore it today because it's the millennial equinox. It is even funnier because I did not foresee it."

My eyes gave a surprised looked and my mouth was openly gaping. Apparently this is one of the 2 days every 1000 years that he wears the necklace.

"Now listen here Mortal, this is without a doubt the most powerful artifact I have, that does not mean it will be useful however, it's up to you to figure out what it does."

And in less than a second that oppressive magic force Harry felt when he was knocked out hit him full blast and knocks him unconscious once again.

When Harry woke he surveyed the area and realized that the sand, he now realized were the sands of time, had disappeared. He checked himself to make sure he had all his equipment, which he did; he also had an extra piece hanging from his neck. Harry was so excited because of his new time turner and he knew at that moment that one day this ancient artifact would save his life.

* * *

With an incredible amount of destruction everywhere he looked from natural disasters to magically induced carnage the world was coming apart one layer of Earth at a time. So Harry compared his time turner to the one a normal wizard would have.

A regular time turner is just a piece of heavily enchanted jewelry with the hour reversal charm permanently enchanted to the center of the time device. Now a normal time turner does not actually let you go back in time, it just lets you view the time stream from another perspective, this is why you can only go back a few hours because too much and it could possibly create a cascading collapse in the time stream effectively ending the universe before it even began. Harry's time turner like all regular time turners had the hour reversal charm but he found it had other effects besides that. Harry's device was much like a Deathly Hallow in regards to its primordial power, now Harry was not all that sure about the effect on this time turner but he was sure about 3 things, it had to do with the sending his soul back in time, this was a one time thing, and it was powered with raw magical energy.

So Harry pulled out some kind bean of with ridiculous restorative properties he found in the ruins of an ancient tower, he called these 'Sensu Beans' and ate a handful of them which would keep him at full, then he started pushing all of his magical energy into the time turner. Harry pumped continuously for upwards to 5 minutes and filled the time turner with nearly 100 times his magical energy due to the Sensu Beans he ate constantly refilling his magical capacity back to full. When Harry finally filled the time turner with enough magical energy his time turner morphed into a ball of incredible magical energy and shone as bright as the sun. The ball of energy was about the size of basketball and just kept shrinking in size all the while condensing the enormous amount of magical energy when it was finally the size of a marble the energy seemed to implode and instantly vaporized everything in what seemed to be the sun. And all Harry knew was over.

* * *

Shock and surprise lasted for a while followed by despair because Harry could not find out what had happened nor could he be certain that something will happen in his current predicament. He was aware of his own situation, here he could not do anything but float around aimlessly, nor could he could he be sure if the Earth still existed nor could he even understand how much time has actually passed in the real world, was it days, months, years or even decades, he had nothing to rely on, his spirit which yearned for some indication was slowly giving up its struggle. Also the dimension of his which he thought was lingo, was becoming dimmer or maybe that was just his consciousness losing its ability to judge what was happening.

Trapped in a position where he couldn't give up, yet, he couldn't do anything, he started to suffer from extreme anguish, slowly to deviate himself he tried to explore the unknown space laid in front of him.

In this space was nothing, yet he always roamed, there might never be anything, yet he wished. A foolish dream for a miracle but what could he do? It was the only thing keeping him sane, it was the only thing keeping him from going back to his inactive state.

Roaming for indefinite amount of time, Harry's consciousness, which was hazily searching this dimension, woke up with a shock as for the first time he found something in the dark space, a black slit, the length of a towel, yet it was the only thing he found after a long time of searching.

Harry reached it out of curiosity but he was instantly pulled into what he thought was portal. Harry felt like he just took a portkey. It felt like he took a broken one that just kept getting faster and faster until the pull on his navel was so strong he blacked out.

* * *

Six-year-old Harry was sitting under his cupboard bruised and beaten not for the first, thinking why it was always him and never Dudley. He remembered just hours ago when he got his first ever report card.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

" _Here you go Harry, you are the top student in our class! I'm sure your aunt and uncle will be very proud of you" Said Mr. Gibson the kindergarten teacher_

" _Thank you very much Mr. Gibson," said Harry with smile_

 _Kindergarten Final Report Card_

 _Surrey Catholic Elementary School_

 _Harry J. Potter_

 _ **Skills**_

 _Bible: A-_

 _Reading: A_

 _Phonics: B+_

 _Spelling: B+_

 _Penmanship: B-_

 _Arithmetic: A+_

 _ **Behavior**_

 _Obedience: A+_

 _Work Habits: A+_

 _Attitude: A+_

 _ **Homework**_

 _Math: A+_

 _Reading: A+_

 _ **Attendance**_

 _Days Enrolled: 180_

 _Days Absent (Excused): 2_

 _Days Absent (Unexcused): 0_

 _Times Tardy (Excused): 2_

 _Times Tardy (Unexcused): 0_

 _Harry walked over to the Dursley's and handed his report card to Vernon, the moment Vernon looked at the report card Vernon shouted purple in the face_

" _Boy get in the car we're leaving now, Dudley get your things lets go"_

 _Once they were in the house Vernon shoved Harry to the ground and took off his belt, he then raised the belt over his head and started beating Harry with it_

" _BOY! DONT YOU EVER CHEAT AGAIN! THERE'S NO WAY YOU COULD DO BETTER THAN DUDLEY" Vernon screamed looking enraged the whole time_

" _I-I-I di-didn't" *sniffle* "ch-ch-cheat though uncle" *sniffle* said Harry with tears streaming down his face_

 _After a few more hits with his belt, Vernon shouted again_

" _DON'T YOU LIE TO ME BOY!"_

" _I I'm" *sniffle "so-so-sorry" *sniffle* "un-uncle" *sniffle* "It-it wo-won't, it won't happen again" Said Harry bawling his eyes out_

" _GOOD" Vernon said with force, after a few more hits of his belt, Vernon picked up the boy and tossed him into his cupboard._

 _ **-Flashback End-**_

More times that he could count he'd dreamed what life would have been like if his parents had survived. He'd dreamed of birthdays and presents; hugs, kisses and being told that he was loved; kicking the football around the backyard with his dad and jumping on his parents' bed in the morning.

All things that he'd never experienced. Instead, his life had been filled with chores, bruises, broken bones, too little food and a cupboard that steadily grew smaller as he got older. And then there were the names. Freak. Boy. Weirdo. Scum. Useless. Waste of space. The list was endless.

Harry just wanted it all to end, he knew a little bit about life and death; he remembered last week on the telly when someone had killed himself and took a few people with him. His aunt had said 'Good riddance, that terrorist died, he was scum and worthless' Harry remembered being called scum and worthless more than once so he decided that just like that person he would kill himself, he remembered the church talking about hell and he figured even if he went there instead of heaven it couldn't be much worse than this.

So with that Harry picked up one of the kitchen knives he stole from the kitchen placed it knife side up and wedged it into a crack in the floor. Harry got up on his cot then with one last sentence to himself

"Mom, Dad I'm coming" said with a single tear dripping from his bruised eye he fell onto the blade and it pierced right through his heart

As Harry soul was leaving his body a black portal, about a meter long opened up and pushed the 192-year-old Harry into the young soulless husk Harry's body had now become.


	2. Chapter 1: Gringotts

_Previously on..._

" _Mom, Dad I'm coming" said with a single tear dripping from his bruised eye he fell onto the blade and it pierced right through his heart_

 _As Harry's soul was leaving his body a black portal, about a meter long opened up and pushed this 192 year old Harry into the young soulless husk Harry's body had now become._

* * *

Harry woke up with a jolt and in less than a second he was assaulted with 6 years worth of memories; his memories, except for one minor difference when Harry had tried to kill himself for the first of many times before going to Hogwarts his own magic had intervened and kept him alive. Simple things like making sure the knife missed his heart and arteries or when tried to hang himself making the rope anchor point of the rope break. Harry felt like these 6 years of memories were his most recent like he had just lived them but he also felt like they were from so long ago, probably because he had two sets and one of them is fresh and the other is nearly 2 centuries old.

Harry's magic was working furiously to heal the damage of Vernon's beating and the knife wound. Then the situation Harry was in had finally dawned on him.

' _I'm back, I'm fucking back, Holy fucking shit no wonder Chronos said that was his most powerful artifact, the power to change the past, is the power to change everything, even the Gods could be effected. I can't believe this worked and I made it back before Hogwarts, I can change so many things, hahahaha what a glorious day, I'm in fucking Durzkaban though, If I came back anytime before the Muggle Vs. Magical War had started I would say these are the worst kind of muggles, but living through that war I've seen so much worst' *Tch* 'How do i dispose of the fuckers is the real question, kill them, get them arrested, torture them, ahaha i got it, I'll make these assholes go insane' Harry thought with burning vengeance from his cupboard_

"~ **T** **empus Revelare~** " Harry grunted in pain and before him appeared a clock

' **03:54:30'** The time was revealed to be 5 minutes and 30 seconds from 4:00 A.M.

'Aww shit it feels as though all my occlumency shields have dropped, it's going to take me a couple years to get them back to full power' Harry decided he was going to work on occlumency until starting breakfast at 6, the reason he was still going to cook breakfast is because his magic was nearly drained and even cast the time revealing spell took nearly half his available magic, meaning he was at less than .001% of his originally capacity and probably less than 5% of his current capacity.

After 2 hours have passed Harry created the core defense of his occlumency and sorted all of his memories. The core of Harry's mindscape was a plain looking laptop sitting on top of a table. The screen only had 2 words on it, written in parselscript;

 _§_ _ **Username**_ _§_ _ **:**_

 _§_ _ **Password**_ _§_ _ **:**_

Harry still had a long way to go to complete his mindscape, however this was core and nearly impenetrable, his username and password was floating around his mindscape, but it was in parselscript too! Without the hereditary ability of speaking to snakes, is was impossible to breakthrough Harry's core defense. His final mindscape was pretty awesome, he had dubbed it his 'Manscape' because of how cool it was.

Harry got dressed and cooked breakfast, while sneaking some food he was cooking for himself, Harry was reviewing his plan to make the Dursleys insane and thought it was actually a bad idea because Dumbledore may think it's odd for a kid to have occlumency so he decided he would kill the 2 whales and petrify Petunia, When the tub'o'lards were devouring a king's ransom worth of food Harry pointed one hand at Fatman and the other at Fatboy and shouted

"~ **PETRIFUCIS TOTALUS DUO~** " Harry turned to Petunia and pointed one hand at her

"WHAT IS THIS FREAK, YOU HEATHEN, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Petunia shouted then charged at Harry with a knife

"~ **PETRIFUCIS TOTALUS~** " Harry shouted and passed out from overuse of his magic

* * *

When Harry woke up it was still light out which was a good sign

"~ **T** **empus Revelare~** " Harry spoke

' **13:04:59'** The time was revealed to be about an hour after noon

'So I was out for roughly 6 hours, good thing I used the body bind curse and not the stunning spell because the Stupefy eventually wears off on its own, but the full body bind requires a counter curse' Harry thought with glee as he was soon going to get rid of his relatives

Harry checked on his magic and made sure he had enough in the tank to levitate his and he did so.

"~ **Volito~** " Harry spoke which was his own variation of the hover charm and moved the Dursleys one by one to their bedrooms and left them there, Harry ate breakfast then went back to bed because he was exhausted.

* * *

Harry woke up and was feeling pretty good his magic had finally healed his wounds and he was running at about 75% more than enough for what he needed to do today. Harry got dressed cooked some breakfast and worked occlumency til about noon. Harry then opened the front door and headed to Arabella Figg's house.

*Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* Harry hit the doorbell 3 times acting his age

"Just a second!" The voice of an elderly woman was heard from inside, the door opens

"Oh its young Harry, please come in" Mrs. Figg said

"Do I know you Mrs…?" Harry asked with a raised brow

With a startled expression on her face "Oh no dear, I just heard about you from, um, the other neighbors, but you can call me Mrs. Figg, anyway please tell me why you are here" Mrs. Figg spoke a little quickly at first

"Okay Mrs. Figg, my aunt said she needs some sugar for the cookies baking, do you think I could borrow 2 cups?" Said Harry with a bright smile

"Of course, of course, let me go get put it in a plastic baggy" said Mrs. Figg and she turned around to walk into the kitchen

The moment she had her back facing Harry shouted

" **~IMPERIO MAXIMUS~"** and Mrs. Figg's eyes had glazed over and asked

"What do you do for Dumbledore?' Harry asked

"I am to keep an eye on you and send him yearly reports on how you're doing" Mrs. Figg spoke in a monotone voice

"From now on you will send reports of what a loving family the Dursleys are with Harry Potter and nothing else, and you will live your life as you did before, if you ever see, hear or perceive in anyway something else about the Dursleys or Harry Potter, you will forget it immediately"

"Understood" Mrs. Figg replied

"~ **Obliviate~** " Harry obliviated all the knowledge and images of this meeting from 's mind, but left the imperious command that sounded oddly similar to the voice of Lucius Malfoy

Harry then left the house and headed back to the Dursleys house as Harry he made his way up to where the wards were anchored; the fireplace. Harry then started to unravel the wards and moved them to 's house where he then tied the wards to her.

'This should keep Dumbledore unaware of what's going to happen until I receive my letter' thought Harry with a wry grin

Harry took one of the Whale's cigarettes and carefully place it between two of the cushions. ' _I have to make it look like an accident._ _The alarms won't go off; not now, and not even when the house is reduced to nothingness.'_ Harry had already removed each and everyone of the batteries from the fire alarm system and place them in the drawer that held the batteries, after wiping his prints from them and magically putting Petunia's fingerprints on them. It would be her fingerprints on the battery sitting in a nearby cabinet. Given that she will be dead soon, none of this could possibly lead back to Harry.

She'll be dead, the Albino Gorilla will be dead, and even Chimp Jr. will be dead.

' _I never got the chance to kill these bloody-minded fucks in my first life, and with them gone there won't be any'_

"Harry-my-boy you must go back to your relatives for the summer, it's for the greater good, I'm sure you understand" Harry mimicked in a Dumbledore-esque manner

' _what a fucking wanker, I hope it's me that deals the final blow to Albus Shitstain Dumbledore, anyways, better go check if there are any of my parents belongings in the house'_

Harry checked the attic and the cellar to find nothing

'Damn, I don't know why I thought I was going to find anything, Petunia hates magic, hahahahah, I should say hated magic as she'll be dead soon'

Harry went upstairs to look at his relatives one last time and to finish the deed himself, one can never be too safe.

" **~Avada Kedavra~"**

" **~Avada Kedavra~"**

" **~Avada Kedavra~"**

Harry made his way back downstairs, lit the cigarette was embedded in the couch cushions and turned on the gas stove, he then moved about two houses away and waited until the flames covered the entirety of the house, after putting up a couple glamours he then apparated to diagon alley.

* * *

Harry arrived in Diagon Alley, right in front of Gringotts Wizarding Bank with a silent pop. It was late in the afternoon and there were only a few wizards walking around the alley. Not wanting to be noticed, Harry hurriedly entered the Wizarding Bank.

Walking inside, Harry noticed that there wasn't anyone in the lobby other than Goblins. As they passed several Goblins sitting at their work stations, Harry realized they were all staring at him with a sneer. ' _Oh shit I forgot goblin wards took down glamours'_ Not thinking too much of it at this point, Harry headed to the branch managers office. Harry hoped he would get in without too much fuss.

Walking up to the extravagant counter top, Harry approached the Goblin. "I would like to speak to the Branch Manager regarding some special circumstances regarding my account." Looking down at the small wizard, the Goblin was about to speak when he noticed the scar on the young wizards forehead. Harry noticed the look of curiosity that flashed across the Goblins face.

Getting irritated Harry spoke up again,

"Look, I know I don't have an appointment but this is really important."

The Goblin, finally taking his eyes off of the scar, was about to address Harry.

Glancing down at his watch, Harry knew that the shops in Diagon Alley were going to be closing soon, and he had much that needed to be done.

"Look, if the Branch Manager is to busy to speak to one of his customers, then maybe I will no longer be one of them."

Turning 180 degrees, Harry began to walk away when he paused and glanced over his shoulder

"I will be closing all the Potter accounts in the morning."

The Goblin, sitting in his chair with the smuggest grin on his face, looking like he could care less that a wizard was closing his account, that was until he heard the name Potter.

Still glancing over his shoulder, Harry watched the Goblin fall right off his chair and vanished behind the counter with a thud. With a huge smile spreading across his face, Harry kept up his walk back to the main door.

The Goblin rushed around to the other side of the counter and practically tackled Harry to stop him from leaving.

"Please Mister Potter, Do not leave, and for Heaven's sake….please do NOT close your accounts with Gringotts."

Harry was startled by the Goblin grabbing him around his legs

" **[GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME]"** Harry shouted in perfect Gobbledegook

The Goblin was lifted off of Harry by force and flew across the floor, landing close to the very counter that he worked at. Harry got into a fighting stance. As a few of the Goblins started to surround Harry with menacing looks, Harry realized, he probably shouldn't have done that. The Goblins still closed in looking even more menacing.

The Goblins, not slowing down or backing off, kept approaching, closing in on Harry. Still standing in a fighting stance, Harry, raising both hands, a greenish gold shield, leapt forth from his hands and formed around himself just before a plethora of spells left from the Goblins, heading straight for him.

Harry just stood still and every single spell that was shot at them was easily deflected away, slamming against counters and desks as paper flew everywhere and smashed up wood chips scattered across the lobby entrance. Harry, who wasn't the least bit tired at the magical outburst he just released, just continued standing there, shield held firmly in place, looking so fierce that anyone who crossed his path at that moment would die. The Goblins just stood there amazed, that a single human wizardling could stop at least twenty powerful Goblins with such ease, this scared the Goblins to no end.

The Goblins hesitated, worried that this wizard was going to go on the offensive, the Goblins started to slowly retreat until a loud deep voice interrupted the scene, startling everyone at the newcomers sudden appearance. Immediately all the Goblins dropped to their knees as the newcomer spoke again. "What in Ragnok's name is going on in here?"

Harry, who turned in the direction of the stranger's voice, realized immediately that this was the Branch Manager of Gringotts. Quickly embracing his Slytherin side, Harry began to put a plan together in his head and was about to speak when he was interrupted by the Branch Manager.

"Mister Potter, my most humble apologies," as he waved his right hand, the twenty Goblins rose up into the air and flew in a single file line, flat against the wall. Being held against the wall by force, the Goblins just grunted painfully as the Branch Manager spoke again. "Gornuk..." the Branch Manager's assistant flew Over from where he was lying on the floor from Dobby's attack, to right in front of the Branch Manager. "Can you explain to me why you approved this level of our attack against one of our most honorable clients? I would hate to have to kill you Gornuk, good assistants are so hard to find these days."

Harry just standing there released the shield. Harry calmly walked up to stand in front of the Branch Manager before speaking again.

" **[I am truly sorry for causing so much trouble, but this was all just one big misunderstanding. I will admit that those warriors you have here,"** as Harry waved his hand to mention the twenty Goblins that were still crunched flat against the wall, **"were a little too eager to attack. If they bothered to do a little investigating, they would have clearly discovered that I'm no threat to the Goblins. But as for Gornuk, he was a little incapacitated to give any such order to attack me, and for that I am completely to blame. I mistakenly judged Gornuk's eagerness for violence, and as we can see here, I do not take threats lightly. As I take full responsibility for my actions, I would like to pay for all the repairs that are needed.]** " Harry spoke in perfect Gobbledegook

The Branch Manager Brodrig, was more than a little surprised at the young wizard standing before him. **"[I thank you for your honesty and integrity Mister Potter, but your gold is not needed to fix this, do I have your permission to deal with the punishments of my warriors, or would you like to handle those matters personally?]"** asked Brodrig.

"No thank you, I am confident that you will get the message across clearly," Harry replied returning to english.

"As you wish Mister Potter, now that we have cleared this mess up, why don't we retire to my office to discuss further business, Gornuk clean this mess up and bring us some drinks, This way Mister Potter." Brodrig motioned the way to his office. As Harry followed towards Brodrig's office, they could hear Gornuk yelling at the Goblin warriors, slapping and kicking them as they passed by him.

Harry walked into Brodrig's office and took a seat at the elaborate oak desk. "Mister Potter, what can Gringotts do for you today" began Brodrig.

"Please Mister Branch Manager Brodrig, call me Harry."

"Only if you call me Brodrig" said the Branch Manager with a smirk.

"Deal" Harry answered quickly "Now on to the business, I am sure you are aware that I am the last and sole heir to the Potter throne, as such it is written that I can not claim my position as Head of the House of Potter until I turn seventeen. Thus granting me access only to my trust vault until such time. I'm sure you know, but there are only two ways for me to gain access to the items and money in my vault"

Brodrig nodded as he could see where Harry was going with this, "It is written that such age guidelines can be removed by a Branch Manager or a Goblin Council Member upon extraordinary circumstances." said Brodrig. "The only other option would be for you to remove your vaults from Gringotts" Brodig said with a pained expression

"Let me tell you Brodig that one of those two things will happen with certainty today" Harry spoke with an innocent smile

"I can see how these circumstances could be considered extraordinary" Brodig spoke with a feral grin "It's going to be hard to explain why a 6 year old lord is running around magical Britain though"

"About that I would like to keep my Lord status hidden until I receive my Hogwarts letter" Harry replied with a smirk

"Very well, that would be just fine, I am going to require a blood test from you" Brodig nodded

The goblin stood up and went to a filing cabinet at the back of the room. From here the goblin- known as Brodig pulled out a scroll and a needle. When he opened said scroll it was blank, Harry looked at the sheet of paper with dawning comprehension. It was a hereditary blood scroll, add a drop of blood and it would trace your heritage, then list what you were entitled to . The scroll uses the memory in the blood because all blood has a bit of dad and mum, through this method the scroll shows at 10 generations of family members, both directly and indirectly related to the sponsor. Brodig explained this to Harry.

"Harry I should let you know that these are expensive, now this is one is priced at ₲550, we have other scrolls that date further back, each generation cost ₲10 more than the last and the first generation is priced at ₲10, so if you only want access to the Potter accounts a one generation scroll priced at ₲10 would be enough" Explained Brodig

'Hmm, I better go back to at least hogwarts era, I think i'll go with 50 generations' thought Harry

"Ah Brodig please get me a 50 generation scroll" Said Harry

"That will be" Brodig pulled out an abacus and moved the pieces around with lightning speed "₲12750" spoken with a toothy grin and a hint of greed

"That will be fine, take it out of the main Potter account"

"Understood, I will go fetch the scroll"

The goblin stood up and went back to the same filing cabinet at the back of the room. Brodig pulled out another scroll much larger than the last

"Take the needle and place a drop of blood on the scroll" Brodig explained handing Harry the scroll and needle

Harry watched as the paper lit up with a bright light similar to that of a computer screen, then turned off only for words to be written on the page

 **Inheritance Test**

 **Harry James Potter**

 **Inherited Lordships**

Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter

Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw

Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor

Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell

Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin (Conquest)

Minor House of Gaunt (Conquest)

 **Inherited Vaults**

House of Potter

House of Ravenclaw

House of Gryffindor

House of Peverell

House of Slytherin

Harry James Potter Trust Fund

 **Properties**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (75%)

Potter Manor

Potter Cottage

Godric's Hallow

Gryffindor Mansion

Gryffindor Castle

Gryffindor Forest

Gryffindor House

Ravenclaw Castle

Ravenclaw Valley

Ravenclaw Cabin

Ravenclaw Mansion

Chamber of Secrets

Slytherin Castle

Slytherin Snake Garden

 **Businesses**

Zonko's (20%)

The Daily Prophet (61%)

Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions (15%)

Saint Mungo's Hospital (12%)

Broomstix (45%)

Eeylops Owl Emporium (19%)

Flourish and Blotts (35%)

The Leaky Cauldron (24%)

Magical Menagerie (47%)

Quality Quidditch Supplies (100%)

Slug & Jiggers Apothecary (5%)

"Well, you never have to worry about being poor." Brodig stated softly before giving a bark of laughter. "This is only the 3rd time, I've seen someone inherit this many Lordships and the 1st time with houses of that high a status" Brodig turned around and grabbed around and grabbed a silver chalice. "This chalice is used to summon your Lordship rings, from wherever they may be, it also removes any thing deemed harmful on the ring, from enchantments to curses, please place a drop of blood into it" Brodig handed Harry the chalice

Harry took his needle and let a drop of blood fall into the chalice, the chalice was then immediately sealed shut and Brodig let out a gasp

"Damn, one of those rings must have some nasty curse on it, the chalice only seals shut when the curse is too strong to remove, I'm going to take the chalice to one of curse breakers, I should be back in about an hour" *Brodig glanced at his watch* "It's getting kind of late, would you like to wait or come back in tomorrow?"

" **Tempus Revelare"** Harry spoke

"20:39:02" The spell revealed

"I'll just stay"

"As you wish soon-to-be Lord Potter" Brodig replied and left his office

After about 45 minutes Harry dozed off in what could only be described as super comfortable arm chair, more like a couch because of Harry's size

* * *

"Harry, Harry, HARRY!" Something was yelling at Harry

"Hmm?" Harry mumbled sleepy eyed "Oh it's you Brodig, sorry for dozing off"

"No worries, I'm not sure if you need to be anywhere but it's actually 7 in the morning" Brodig spoke

"Ah, no, not at all, why didn't you wake me up when you took the curse off?"

"That was actually the problem, the curse on the ring was so powerful, we had to call on 5 of our best curse breakers to remove the damn thing" Brodig replied

"Brodig, if you don't mind, could I claim all lordships now?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Potter. I had a curse breaker, bring in the rings, while you were sleeping." Brodig took out a box. In the box were five rings. Each ring was gold, with a family crest in the center, where a gem might've been on a muggle ring.

"I thought I was getting six rings?" Harry questioned

"Ahh about that it seems the Gaunt family had stolen the Peverell ring, they must have never worn it either or it would not have accepted them, so the Gaunt family was absorbed by the Peverell family"

"That makes sense"

"Now all you have to do, to claim your lordship is slip on the rind. If it accepts you, than something will change about your appearance. Each ring, also acts as a portkey, even if there are wards up to prevent transporting in and out. They will bring you to that vault if you say vault, the headquarters, of that rings estate if you say home, and to any preset destination. The rings will also be invisible when you want it to be. As you have five rings total, they will all merge into one. All you need to do is think which ring you would like to be seen. If the ring doesn't accept you, you will be in pain. Are you ready to begin?" At Harry's nod, Brodig continued. "Now whichever ring you choose first will be your main appearance, for example if you choose Slytherin, Peverell, Potter, you would look 50% Slytherin, 25% Peverell, 12.5% Potter and so forth" Brodig said, as he passed Harry the ring.

'Hmm I do like my older appearance, I guess I'll go Peverell, Potter, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, I remember seeing a picture of Salazar and he was bald as shit' thought Harry

The Peverell ring, like the others was gold. In the wizarding world all Lord rings were gold, and all the heir rings were silver. All rings had the crest of their house on them. The Peverell crest was circle inside a triangle and vertical line in the middle. The symbol of the Deathly Hallows. The vertical line represents the Elder Wand; the circle, the Resurrection Stone; and the triangle, the Cloak of Invisibility. Harry slipped the ring onto his finger. The moment he slipped the Peverell ring onto his finger there was a flash of white and a small magical pulse.

"What just happened" said Harry

"It seems there was 1 or more blocks on your magic, the heir & lordship rings both remove any and all magical blocks" explained Brodig

'I wonder if my parents put that block on or if Dumblefuck the Manipulator was at it again'

Well it fit. He took the next ring, and slid it on. Once he had all the rings on he looked in the mirror. Harry almost didn't recognize himself. He had grown half a foot taller. His hair was now longer and tame. His eyes were now a perfect match for the sickly green of the 'Avada Kedavra' curse. His skin had gotten slightly darker, and he had gained some weight and muscle. Harry Potter was no longer a scrawny little shit. He had the appearance, of a wealthy pureblood child.

Harry had read some of the books about himself during his last life. They all depicted him as a little boy with messy hair, green eyes, a scar, and plenty of muscle. Now he looked like a pureblood, not Harry Potter. Now he wouldn't need to deal with crazy fans. He smiled to himself, thinking about how it would be without all the stares.

"Ahh Lord Potter, if that is what you would like to go by, since you just took up more than one Lordship you may change name but you must keep Potter-Peverell-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw lest you give up the Lordship"

'Hmm, well I did want a new name for my second life, Tom Marvolo Slytherin, hahahahah Albus would shit his pants, I think Hadrian Loki Peverell would work nicely' thought Harry

"I Harry James Potter-Peverell-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw shall now be known as Hadrian Loki Peverell-Potter-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, so mote it be" with a flash magic the deed was done,

The names were listed in order of what he would like to be referred as, it really does not matter after the first one as shall now be known as Lord Peverell

"Lord Peverell now that all that business is out of the way could I do anything else for you this morning?" the goblin said with a rare smile

"I will need a Goblin's Oath not to reveal anything I'm about to tell you, without my express permission. In return, I will give you a Wizard's Oath that everything I'm about to tell you is a hundred percent true"

The goblin look quite surprised, but soon agreed as this was Gringotts' most important client by far. After their oaths were said Harry soon began to explain

"I'm actually 186 years from the future"

" **[WHAT, But that's impossible time travel can't be done]"** Brodig shouted returning to Gobbledegook

"You do know I'm under oath and can't lie right? Well anyways it all started with a riddle I found in the black library..." Harry went to explain how he got the time turner, the war with the muggles, with Voldemort, and how the world was dying

"That's just unbelievable, if you weren't under oath, I'm not sure I could believe this" Brodig said with admiration and a bit of fear

"Now onto the business, I want to start a company." Harry clarified "I know that the Potter vaults alone, are a multi-billion galleon account, and have daily deposits to it, with all the investments in the Peverell name. I also know how many estates we have throughout Europe. Throw in the my other accounts and investments; I'm probably the wealthiest person in all of Europe. Start up costs should be no problem, and if I'm right, our projected earnings should substantially increase our holdings over the next few years."

"What type of company would this be?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain. It's a…variety. It won't have one simple focus area, but it will have two main goals."

"Oh, and what would that be?

"To reach out to the magical community, and try to mold it together, at least in a way."

"And the other?"

"To break off from the muggle world completely and slowly destroy them"

"That's kind of insane"

"Yeah, but if you lived through that war, they destroyed the fucking world for Merlin's sake"

"Okay, okay, explain the details"

"Let me try to explain. Staff. As far as it's concerned, I want a wide variety. I have a few specific people in mind, but I'm going to need help selecting others. I'd like to ask you to be my 'point man' on this, but it's a huge undertaking, and despite my knowledge, I still have a 6-year-old body. There may be some… hiccups along the way."

Brodig looked at him seriously. "I will help you in anyway that I can"

Harry smiled. "Thank you. I need people I can trust on this. Now, here are the plans for the company."

For the next 30 minutes, Harry laid out the exact plans he had for this company. When he finally got through the major details, Brodig sat back, and whistled.

"Human, you really have given this a lot of thought. Mass producing Wolfsbane and Vampire Serum, yet still looking for a cure, setting up safe houses for squibs and muggle born wizardlings who are thrown out or abused, classes on the magical world for muggleborns and muggle raised children before they start Hogwarts. It's a stroke of genius." Brodig was impressed, and it showed in his voice.

"Yes I did. Now let's start with the staff. First off, I need to find someone to be my eyes and ears, as well as the face of the company, especially when I'm at school. Someone who is gray, and will be completely loyal to me and to the company. I'm thinking a Half-Blood Wizard, in his thirties or forties, somewhat handsome and professional. Someone people will take seriously. It'd be good if he had a background in business, but not completely necessary, depending on who it is. Oh, and someone I could share my secret with. Do you think you could find someone like that?"

Brodig was hastily making notes on his pad. "I'll get started right away. You also said you had a few people in mind."

"Yes, there's a few people I definitely want on staff, and most of them, I don't think we'll have a problem convincing." Harry handed him a list of names, and waited a moment while he looked over them.

"Very interesting combination of people you have here. I recognize several of the names."

"I figured you would. To start off, I want the company to be divided into 5 different Departments. I want Arthur Weasley to head the Muggle Relations Department, which will be broken up into several subdivisions, including one for the classes for muggleborns, and another one for the safe houses. They'll also have to be prepared to deal with the muggle police, children's services, and hospitals. I'd like to see if we can't find witches or wizards already working in those areas. If not, I want to get people in there, and in positions of authority, so we won't be met with excessive bureaucracy."

"Next, I want Remus Lupin as Head of the Magical Creatures Relations. That will also be subdivided, mostly by the different groups we'd deal with; Werewolves, Vampires, Veelas, Leprechauns, Goblins, Centaurs, Giants, and probably a few others. I want us to cater to their individual needs. Wolfsbane, Vampire Serum, Anti-Sensuating Potion for Veelas, Temporary Growth Potion for Leprechauns, Temporary Shrinking Potion for Giants, and anything else they might need that others don't readily or affordably supply."

"Okay, Muggles, Magical Creatures. What next?"

"Finances. I'd like you to be the Head there, if that's okay. You wouldn't have to leave Gringotts. I think you can manage it just like any other account here, but I would like you to select several young, trustworthy goblins for the everyday work, to work directly at the company. I'd, also, like to mix a few wizards and magical creatures in every department, including that one, but the Goblins will be in charge."

"Now, for Security. I'll leave that up to you, well…only for one of the subdivisions. I want Bill Weasley for the Curse-Breaking Division. He actually works for Gringotts as a curse breaker."

"Yes, I think I've heard the name. He's good."

"Yes, he is, and he'll only get better, but he doesn't have as much experience yet, as I'd like. That'll change with time and practice and before I forget, as Head of Finance, you will be salaried."

Brodig bowed and gave him a feral grin

"Now, as far as location goes, I'm thinking Downtown London. I'd like to get a good sized office building; minimum of 10-stories. To the muggle world, I want us to appear as a perfectly legitimate muggle business, but of course we'll be dealing with everything magical." Harry spoke

"Oh, and one Department I touched on, but didn't fully explain. The Research Department; that department will not only cover potions, but spells and shields, wards, curses; anything that can be enhanced, improved, or made easier. There's a Potion's Master by the name of Cesarem Brasiator in France, I met during the war. He's a true genius when it comes to potions. He may take a bit of convincing, but I think it's manageable."

"I've also made a list of several young people, most just a few years out of Hogwarts, who will have real talent in their fields. Several Auror trainees, Healer trainees, a couple in security and wards, a few curse breakers, a few in Potions, as well as brains in Transfiguration, Herbology, and the Dark Arts. I want young people who will grow with the company, and remain loyal to it, and to me, but I need the ones with age and experience to mentor and show them the ropes."

"Oh, and one other little detail; the Ministry. I want this company completely free from Ministry jurisdiction. Also, every single employee must sign a magically binding contract, swearing, among other things, that they will never pass on any of the company's secrets or information that isn't public knowledge to anyone outside the company, especially the Ministry, Dumbledore, or anyone else. If they do, it will be blatantly obvious that it was them, to themselves, and everyone around them."

Harry had gotten this idea from the war against the muggles to make sure no one was leaking information. Harry let Brodig finish writing before speaking again.

"I know that's a lot of information, but I trust you can handle it. Do you have any questions?"

"Just one for now. Have you thought of a name for the company?

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I have. See if you can figure this out. 'Est Solum Potentia

or ESP for short"

Brodig rubbed his chin in thought for a moment. "Well, it's Latin for There is Only Power, ESP also could also be another meaning of magic"

Harry applauded. "Very good, the company motto will be 'There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it …'"

"I like it. Very creative. Did you come up with that?" Brodig inquired

"Ahh, that was something Voldemort said to me during my first year at Hogwarts"

Brodig didn't flinch at the name "Haha, that sure is something"

"I think that's more then enough for now. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to send me an owl. Oh, but please place security charms on it. I know it's really unnecessary at this time, but…well…let's just say it's a consequence of war."

"Of course, Lord Peverell"

"Just Harry, please."

"Very well, then, Harry. I think it might be wise to open up a new vault, and simply transfer in the start-up funds."

Harry nodded. "That's probably best, and can we put it under the company's name. For now, I don't want my name in anyway associated with the company, at least not until I start Hogwarts."

Brodig nodded. "We'll have to put a false name as the underlying owner, whatever alias you choose to use when dealing with the company."

Harry agreed. "We can use Loki Peverell,not really an alias but no one knows it yet, Can we get started on that paperwork as well?"

Harry and Brodig spent the next several hours opening the vault, and working on a few other details. Harry finally bid him goodbye, and requested a trip to his family vaults. Aside from funds for his school supplies, he also picked up a several items he planned to use in the near future, A kodachi, a katana, and one of his family wands.

He finally made his way out of the bank. It was now early afternoon. Harry decided to buy some things in Diagon Alley.


End file.
